starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Forgotten Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Star Wars: Rebels | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer= 17 | schrijver= | director= | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 16 maart | vorige= Shroud of Darkness | volgende= The Mystery of Chopper Base }} The Forgotten Droid is de zeventiende episode uit het tweede seizoen van Star Wars: Rebels. Synopsis De Rebellen discussiëren nog steeds over een nieuwe basis en het Yost System is het volgende dat de revue passeert. Ketsu Onyo heeft de Phoenix Rebel Cell vervoegd om hen te helpen om een nieuwe basis te vinden. De Rebels zitten echter met een probleem, namelijk hun Quasar Fire-class Bulk Cruiser zit zonder brandstof om in Hyperspace te kunnen vluchten. Op Horizon Base wordt verwacht dat het Empire brandstof vervoert. Dit is de kans voor de Rebels om aan nieuwe brandstof te geraken. Terwijl de Ghost landt zien de Rebels de Imperials met de brandstof. Chopper ziet echter een nieuw been waardoor hij zijn linker been kan vervangen met een been dat origineel van zijn droidklasse is. Hera Syndulla eist echter van Chopper dat hij bij de Ghost blijft en paraat is als de Rebels moeten ontsnappen. Chopper negeert Hera's bevel en vliegt naar de Ugnaught verkoper van het been. Terwijl de Ugnaught en Chopper staan de discussiëren over het been – Chopper heeft immers geen credits - vluchten de Rebels op de achtergrond met de Ghost. Chopper maakt gebruik van de komst van een andere klant om met het been aan de haal te gaan. De Ugnaught waarschuwt de Stormtroopers die meteen op hun hoede zijn en vermoeden dat de diefstal te maken kan hebben met de recente diefstal van de brandstof. Chopper gaat aan boord van Cargo Transport 241 waar de Imperials op hun hoede zijn voor mogelijke rebellen verstekelingen. Aan boord bevindt zich AP-5, de inventarisdroid die van de Captain een manifest moet zoeken. De droid oppert dat ze door de huidige koers iets te laat zullen aankomen, maar de Captain is bruut tegen de droid en scheept hem af. AP-5 heeft echter in de gaten dat er iets niet klopt op zijn schip en sluit Chopper op in de vrachtruimte. Tussen de droids ontstaan een gesprek waaruit blijkt dat ze vroeger allebei hebben meegevochten in de Clone Wars in de Battle of Ryloth. AP-5 was een voormalig militair analist die na de Clone Wars werd toegewezen om inventaris te spelen. Choppers Y-wing stortte neer op Ryloth waar hij werd gered en gerepareerd door Hera Syndulla. AP-5 is in de war met zijn loyauteit totdat Chopper zijn Restraining Bolt verwijdert en de droid plots beseft wat er gaande is. De Captain van het schip is nog steeds woedend op AP-5 en eist het gevraagde manifest. Chopper komt tussenbeide om AP-5 te verdedigen en nadat de Captain Stormtroopers kan inlichten, kan Chopper de Captain knock-out slaan. Chopper lokt vervolgens de stormtroopers in de laadruimte, maar wordt geraakt bij het vluchten. Het lijkt erop dat Chopper het niet zal halen, maar AP-5 steekt een handje toe. Hij redt Chopper en samen sluiten ze de laadruimte af met de Stormtroopers in. Ondertussen wordt de Rebel Phoenix vloot aangevallen en is de Ghost op weg naar de Quasar Fire-class met de brandstof met bescherming van Ketsu Onyo's Shadow Caster. Aan boord van de Imperial Freighter nemen Chopper en AP-5 plaats in de cockpit van het schip. Chopper wil naar de rebellenvloot vluchten en beschouwt AP-5 als zijn vriend. De droid waarschuwt Hera voor het Yawst System dat volgens hem recent versterkt werd met nieuwe troepen en dat het Empire hen daar in de val hoopt te lokken. AP-5 gaat na waar er een goede basis zou zijn, maar op dat moment komt de Captain echter terug. Er ontstaat een gevecht tussen de captain en de droids. Net nadat AP-5 de coördinaten van een nieuwe planeet, Atollon, heeft gestuurd, vuurt de Captain op de droid die stilvalt. De coördinaten van Chopper en AP-5 blijken correct te zijn en blijken te leiden naar een woestijnplaneet. Sabine Wren herstelt AP-5 het been dat Chopper had willen gebruiken om zijn ene been te vervangen. AP-5 is erg dankbaar, maar kan niet snel ophouden om te bikkelen met zijn nieuwe vriend Chopper. Index Personages *Ezra Bridger *Kanan Jarrus *Chopper *Hera Syndulla *Zeb Orrelios *Sabine Wren *AP-5 – Nieuw *Kassius Konstantine *Jun Sato *Ketsu Onyo *Rex Locaties *Yost System **Berzite *Horizon Base *Atollon Voertuigen en schepen *Quasar Fire-class Bulk Cruiser *Shadow Caster *Ghost *Phantom *TIE Fighter *Cargo Transport 241 category:Star Wars Rebels